


Avoiding the L-word

by rn_ac



Category: South Park
Genre: Craig's POV, Drabble-ey, Kinda unfinished?, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-13
Updated: 2015-05-13
Packaged: 2018-03-30 07:29:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rn_ac/pseuds/rn_ac
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"If I ever deny adoring Clyde Donovan, I am lying." </p><p>Craig is gay and in love with Clyde but he's never going to actually say "love".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avoiding the L-word

If I ever deny adoring Clyde Donovan, I am lying. I’m blatantly lying to your face because I am, without any doubt in my mind, infatuated with him. Infatuated with the way his hips do that thing when he’s laying next to me in my bed. And the way he pulls my hair a little harder than is necessary, and the way he always almost stabs me in the eye with his nose when we kiss. Everything about his existence has me tied in knots. I wish I could express my emotions, because he deserves to feel every ounce of my affection for him. But, as per usual, I can’t fucking get the words to explain how I feel and they end up coming out more like “You’re okay, I guess” instead of something poetic and loving like I think they will.

Like, for example, last week. He came over to my house when my whole family was out grocery shopping, and he didn’t even hesitate to smother me with kisses and tell me how excited he was to hang out with me this weekend. My response? “Yeah, whatever.” Like, seriously Craig!? That’s what you say to the person that makes your heart literally beat out of your chest when he kisses you? Good fucking job. Oh, and then, he was cuddling me while we were on the couch watching some shitty horror movie on TV. I cannot stress how shitty it was, though, like, obviously fake blood and the worst acting i have ever experienced in my life. But, somehow, it still scared Clyde, and he smashed his face into my chest. It was adorable, and I knew he was legitimately startled by it, but I fucking laughed at him anyways and made him cry like the raging douchebag that I am.

 

I mean, I guess I redeem myself because I always initiate making out with him, and he fucking loves that, but it doesn’t change the fact that I’m in-fucking-capable of expressing the right emotions. Whatever, I guess, he still likes me.

**Author's Note:**

> ok so its definitely unfinished and i will most likely update it later if i can but there is a 99% chance this will never get updated soz


End file.
